Duck Love
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: Chopper finds a duck egg before leaving the island the crew where on, and takes it in and when Chopper gets hungry and goes into the kitchen Sanji see's the egg which hatches right infront of him. leaving the duckling to be clinging onto Sanji, Zoro starts to get annoyed by the duck. but his mind changed when the Duck starts handing roses and love letter to Zoro, SanjiXZoro
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Alright, this is my second SanjiXZoro story It won't be started until the 07/06/2013. if its past that date then More chapters should be coming in. here's the full summary.

Chopper finds a duck egg before leaving the island the Straw-Hat crew where on, on the morning Sanji was going to make an omelette with the egg with out knowing chopper took it and hatched inside of the kitchen.

Meaning the duckling to be clinging onto Sanji like a child with its mother, Zoro starts to get annoyed by the duck. but his mind changes when the Duck starts handing roses and love letter to Zoro, Zoro has no clue who is sending them or why, but soon finds out a month after the Duckling was hatched. SanjiXZoro ZoroXSanji.

Now its rated 'M' just for pre-cautions incase the story 'Changes' hope you like it, and if it says 'Responds-' at the top, its because I respond to everyone who reviews so if people who are not logged on I can respond to their review.

LunaSAMAA Kawaii~ 3


	2. Hatchlings

**Duck Love. it may not be as good as I think it is. please don't make any horrible reviews. i don't like those kinds of reviews. so as I was doing. The story is called Duck love, Rated M (For pre-caution), SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, Yaoi (BoyXBoy), so if you don't like don't read. this is before the Thriller bark ARC. and after water 7 arc. oh its the japanese version.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I Do not own OnePiece or the characters, I just use them for the FanFiction.**

Responds|

**Chapter 1- ****_Hatchling_**

The crew where doing thei**s**r usual routine, Luffy, Usopp and Franky were doing their fishing, Nami and Robin were sunbathing or reading books, Brook making his usual enchanting music, Sanji making the ladies ice cream, Zoro was doing his work outs in his room on top of the new ship, The thousand sunny. But one crew member was out of it. He stayed inside his infirmary.

It was Chopper the little doctor who was also a reindeer with a blue nose. he held something round and smooth in his hoofs fluffing up the cotton that the round thing sat in, it was a bright cream colour, "There we go, little egg, hope your nice and warm" Chopper said happily, checking the temperature of the Heat-lamps. then smiling.

The little reindeer jumped off his chair and as he walked little popping noised left with every step Chopper took. He opened his office's door and saw Sanji flirting with Nami and Robin, "Here you go my darling Nami-San~, and you my precious Robin-Swan~" Hearts where in his eyes and his cigarette puffing out hearts of smoke. Chopper shook his head then walked over to Luffy and Usopp that where amazed by the fishes they are NOT catching.

In the corner of Choppers Round and dark brown eyes he caught Zoro climbing down the rope ladder that lead to the crows-nest/Gym. Zoro caught the Cook flirting and his expression showed Disgust and annoyance, and Zoro being who he usually is, commented on the Blondes behavior, "Hey Curlicue!, stop being such a Womanizer!" Zoro said as his Dark green boots touched the luscious green grass which is also the deck.

Sanji turned his head around and his attitude instantly changed. "Stop being such a Muscle head then I'll stop" Sanji told. Zoro snickered "Stop having a curlie-brow, then I wont be a muscle head", A vein popped above Sanji head, "Oh, Stop being a Fag, then I might consider changing my style" Sanji had an sly grin on his face, it then growed when he saw anger run through Zoro.

"FAG!? Your one to talk, you dress like one!" Zoro insulted, "Oh YEAH! At least I don't act like one!" Sanji argued, Chopper sighed and decided to go back into his office.  
**_**  
**xXxSanjixXxZoroxXx**  
**_**

it started to get dark and the routine was the same. Chopper stayed inside his office away from the commotion that could disturb the egg. Chopper was hungry... but he didn't want to leave the egg alone, earlier on he remember Sanji saying that he'd put Choppers dinner in the fridge for when he has finished what he was doing.

Chopper shrugged, then picked the egg up in a cloth to keep it warm while he went to the kitchen to get his food, Everyone was in the dormitories, well almost. Chopper opened the Kitchen door and almost jumped back when Sanji puffed out smoke from his cigarette he heard the Reindeer squeal and turned his head, "Ah, Chopper came to have your dinner?" Sanji asked.

Chopper nodded, Sanji headed for the fridge and pulled out a fruit salad with a desert of homemade cotton candy, Choppers eyes sparkled, "Thank you Sanji!" Chopper jumped onto a chair and Sanji placed the plate in front of him, "Hey Chopper, Is that an egg?" Sanji asked pointing to the round shape wrapped in a cloth. "Yeah, I'm nursing it, and when it hatches I'm gonna worm it then let it fly away" Chopper said laying the egg carefully on the table.

"Mind if I have a look at it?" Sanji asked again, "Y-Yeah just be careful with it" Chopper allowed nervously, starting to eat him salad, Sanji picked up the egg and examined it, "Hmm... it seems to be a duck egg, to be pacific, a white Mandarin Duck" Sanji said a little surprised, "Mandarin Duck?... Whats that?" Chopper asked.

Sanji set the egg back down and breathed in the cigarette smoke, then released, "Mandarin Duck: In traditional Chinese culture, Mandarin Ducks are believed to be lifelong couples, unlike other species of ducks. Hence they are regarded as a symbol of conjugal affection and fidelity, and are frequently featured in Chinese art.

A Chinese proverb for loving couples uses the Mandarin Duck as a metaphor: "Two mandarin ducks playing in water" The Mandarin Duck symbol is also used in Chinese weddings because in traditional Chinese lore, they symbolize wedded bliss and fidelity.

Because the male and female plumages of the Mandarin Duck are so unalike, yuan-yang is frequently used colloquially in Cantonese to mean an "odd couple" or "unlikely pair" – a mixture of two different types of same category. For example, the drink yuanyang and yuan-yang fried rice" Sanji even used a food reference.

Chopper finished hs salad and was now eating his cotton candy, "Ah, I see. so a duck can bring two people who are complete opposites... together?" Chopper tried to sum up, Sanji nodded "yeah, something like tha-" Sanji was cut off by a cracking noise, both Sanji and Choppers eyes shot at the Egg.

The egg had a crack running through it, both the Doctor and the Cook looked at each other then back at the egg, Sanji reached his hand out and pulled back the cracked piece then Sanji jumped back when a little black foot shot out of the egg. then next was another foot. then the black beak etched its way to the surface of the shell then popped out the little head of the ducklings head, Sanji gently broke the shell off from around the Duckling.

Then when the shell was completely off the Duckling was easier to see, it had pure white feathers, black beak, black feet and bright yellow eyes that look at Sanji, The duck then made a quiet quack at Sanji. The cook, who was deeply confused, looked at Chopper for help, "She saying, 'Mummy', Sanji... She thinks your her mother" Chopper was a little shocked, "Oh does she? how cute" Sanji said, petting the new born gently.

"What are you going to call her?" Chopper asked, Sanji thought of something that suited the 'Love Duck' baby. "Ai... Her name will be Ai" Sanji submitted, "Ai?" Chopper repeated, Sanji nodded with a smile. "Ai, it means love or affection, just like what the Mandarin Duck brings" Sanji said with a smile. "Ah, I see, has she got a second name?" Chopper asked again.

Sanji thought again and hard. "Mareo... yeah, that sounds good. Mareo Ai. What do you think Chopper?" Sanji asked with a wide smile. "Hmm... 'Rare Love' its a good name" Chopper complimented then looked at the duckling trying to keep balance,

"We should keep her here for two weeks then I can give her a worming shot, then give it another three weeks afterwards and she should be good enough to fly" Chopper estimated, Sanji sighed petting the cute duckling. "Yosh, Chopper its time for you to go to bed now" Sanji told, picking up the ducking in his pale hands, Chopper nodded. "But what about-" Chopper was cut off,

"Its alright, I got it covered" Sanji opened the kitchen door for Chopper, and Chopper walked out, "Night Sanji" Chopper waved jumping down the nicely fitted steps, "Yeah, night Chopper" Sanji waved then went into the boys dorm, he opened the door and heard noised of snoring, mostly Luffy, the blue-nosed Reindeer looked around, _'Where's Zoro?_' He thought, but then got into his little bed, and quickly fell asleep.

**Yay! its done, now tell me what you think about the story so far, It may be short but I'm not made for Long Chapters. I know not much Zoro and Sanji moments... well this is because its mostly from Choppers point of view but in 3rd person. But don't worry there will be a lot of yaoi in the future Chapters (Or if their already uploaded), Hope you liked this Chapter make sure that you Follow, Favorite and Review. Okay thats enough of my talking that wont be acknowledged.**

**By LunaSAMAA- Kawaii~**


	3. Curses

**Duck Love. it may not be as good as I think it is. please don't make any horrible reviews. i don't like those kinds of reviews. so as I was doing. The story is called Duck love, Rated M (For pre-caution), bark ARC. and after water 7 arc. oh its the Japanese version.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do not own OnePiece or the characters, I just use them for the FanFiction.**

Responds|

**Chapter 2- **_**Curses**_

Chopper woke up to a door opening then closing. He lifted his head up slightly it was dark but he could see a tall silhouette move in the darkness. "Z-Zoro? I-is that you?" Chopper asked, "Huh? Oh yeah, go back to sleep Chopper" Zoro answered making his way to his bed quietly, Chopper rubbed his eyes so his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Zoro's arms were out in front of him as he made his way to the bed. Chopper heard a quiet bang then Zoro curse, "Zoro are you okay?" Chopper asked quietly with concern "Yeah, Yeah… Just hit the foot of the bed with my knee… no go back to sleep" Zoro finally made it to his bed… that was right next to Choppers.

The little reindeers sweat dropped _'He even gets lost finding his bed…'_ He thought then laid his head on the pillow, There was silence for a few seconds until a sleepy voice broke "Zoro?" Chopper asked. Trying not to wake anyone else. "What?" Zoro replied turning onto his side, "Where was you, when I came to bed you wasn't around" Chopper asked again.

A sigh escaped from Zoro, "I was out side the kitchen, I saw you leave to the bedroom then me and stupid cook got into another fight" Zoro answered, "Oh… Zoro, why do you and Sanji fight?" Chopper asked almost asleep, "I… Hmm… I don't really know… probably because we're different and we try and we're like rivals" Zoro answered, making sure it made sense.

"But you and Sanji are like Nakama, Nakama are not supposed to be rivals" Chopper added, "Yeah… like I said, I don't know why we fight. Ask Sanji, he might know" Zoro suggested. "Okay, I will later" Chopper said then fell asleep.

**XXxSanjixXxZoroxXx**

A bang echoed around the dorm room of the male Mugiwara. Chopper jumped up quickly with his heart pounding, his eyes searched the room and noticed the captain on the floor still snoring loudly, Chopper sighed and jumped out of bed and made his way out of the boys dorm, leaving Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Zoro inside.

When the door closed Chopper looked back into the room quickly, "Is Sanji already up?" Chopper asked himself, then closed the door again then looked up at the kitchen door that was closed. Chopper tilted his small head then hopped over to the kitchen and opened the door, he smiled when he saw the Cook sleeping on the table with his head resting on his arms, as well as Ai sleeping on his blonde hair.

Chopper chuckled then tapped Sanji's arm, The blonde's eyes opened slowly Sanji didn't lift his head, "Oh Morning Chopper" Sanji yawned, then lifted Ai off his head, "Sanji? Why do you and Zoro fight?" Chopper asked randomly, Sanji froze then looked away to think, "Well… Um… maybe, because…" Sanji didn't know how to start the sentence he wanted to say to the little reindeer.

"Um… Well its like this, Zoro probably doesn't think of this the same way but… do you know the usual saying that goes '_Fighting is the…'_ uh…" Sanji didn't want to finish. Chopper tilted his head "… The first sight of Love!?... Sanji does that mean you…" Chopper trailed off, A little chuckle came from Sanji, "Yeah… stupid isn't it. Me off all people to have feeling for a muscle-head like him" Sanji sighed.

Chopper shook his head, "Its not stupid, but it is confusing though" Chopper added, "Confusing?... In what way?" Sanji asked placing Ai on the table, "Well… Sanji, you always flirt with Nami and Robin, as well as other women. Yet you say you like Zoro, who is a guy, That is whats confusing me" Chopper answered, Sanji thought for a second "Well… Yeah but that's just the way I am" Sanji said walking over the the kitchen area.

"A Curlicue?" Said a voice, Chopper and Sanji jumped, Chopper turned around and saw the grass head leaning on the door frame. '_Did he hear us talk?!'_ Sanji asked in his head, "What do you want Marimo?" Sanji asked dully, "_I don't know_… its as if I came into the _Kitchen _To get my laundry!" Zoro answered sarcastically,

"Whatever, Just wait until the ladies are awake" Sanji lit upcigarette with his blue lighter, Zoro sat down at the table, "Oi, Cook… what is that doing on the table?" Zoro asked pointing to the white duckling, "She's not a 'THAT' stupid Marimo, Her name is Ai and Chopper was looking after her until she hatched… which was in here" Sanji answered blowing out the smoke.

"So why is _SHE _still here?" Zoro asked. Sanji sighed, "Because… when she hatched… she… uh…" Sanji trailed off, "She thought Sanji was her mother" Chopper continued Sanji's sentence for him, Zoro laughed out hard, holding his sides, Sanji scowled at the swordsman, "The Duck… Thinks… you're her mother!" Zoro cackled. Sanji blushed lightly in embarrassment "Y-yeah, So what!? " Sanji growled.

Zoro just laughed more. Sanji put out his cigarette and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Zoro and Chopper in the room, Chopper looked up at Zoro, who was still laughing then left the room and followed Sanji, Zoro was left with Ai, The little white Duckling quacked weakly, Zoro started to calm down, but he stopped laughing and yelped, to a little pinch on his arm, The swordsman looked down and saw the Ai pecking at his arm.

"Hey, Stop that!" Zoro moved the Duck away from his arm, Ai jumped back onto Zoro's arm and kept pecking at his arm, Zoro and Ai continued pecking and pushing in an never ending circle. Until Zoro stood up, "Stupid Duck!" and walked out, he was about to walk down the stairs but he stopped when he heard Sanji and Chopper at the bottom.

"Sanji, Are you okay?" Chopper asked nicely "I am now" Sanji sighed. "Zoro didn't need to act like that, Stupid Marimo" He mumbled, placing a cigarette in between his lips. "I know… " Chopper didn't know how to reply, "Usually you would start fighting with Zoro. So… why didn't you?" Chopper asked tilting his head slightly,

Sanji stopped in before he took in another breathe of the cigarette, "I don't know… I think, I probably would of hurt him for sure" Sanji answered, "But you too hurt each other all the time though" Chopper was confused. "Yeah we do, but I would of _Hurt_ him…" Sanji was trying to make it make sense. Chopper finally figured it out "Oh… you mean _Hurt_ as in, you would have said something you didn't want to?" Chopper asked. "Y-Yeah…" Sanji sighed blowing out smoke.

Chopper didn't answer, "WHAA! We left Ai in the kitchen!" Chopper screamed, then ren up the stairs, blindly bumping into Zoro's leg, the little reindeer looked up over his hat, and noticed Zoro staring at the blonde. Chopper gulped then crept away from the swordsman and kept running into the kitchen.

Zoro only took one step down one the the stairs only to alert the blonde, who turned around and there eyes locked, until Sanji blushed lightly and turned his head away, "What do you want?" Sanji mumbled with a flat tone. Zoro growled lightly then continued his way down the stairs. "What was you and Chopper talking about?" Zoro asked a step behind Sanji.

"Nothing that concerns you" Sanji answered harshly. "Oh really?_" _Zoro said sarcastically, "Yeah. Really" Sanji answered finishing his cigarette. "Well. That's not what I heard" Zoro stated. "Never thought you were the kind to eavesdrop" Sanji stood up to go back up he stairs, but the Swordsman was blocking the way. "Never thought you were the kind to keep secrets" Zoro slightly mimicked, Sanji was starting to get annoyed and Zoro could see that.

Sanji turned around and headed for the other set of stairs, "Curlicue, what was you talking about?" Zoro asked again, Sanji scoffed "Why do you want to know so badly!?" Sanji turned around to look at the swordsman. "I heard you say my name, before and I want to know why, is that a problem?" Zoro asked calmly, "Yes, it's a problem!" Sanji answered.

The girls dorm room door opened slightly, "What are you two arguing about now?" it was Nami, and she wasn't happy, "Sorry Nami-San, its nothing" Sanji answered trying to calm down. Nami just raised an eye brow then she went back into her room.

The blonde walked up the stairs, "Sanji, wait will you" Zoro said, Sanji was stopped by a hand on his wrist, "What is it?" Sanji felt his cheeks go warm, so he didn't turn his head, "What did you say… about me?" Zoro asked again, Sanji sighed and jerked out of Zoro's grasp. "Well… I didn't want to say what I thought before… I got a little to annoyed, and I almost said that I, hated you" Sanji admitted,

"But you say you hate me all the time" Zoro said, "Yeah…but I would have said it like I meant it" Sanji continued. "Meant it?.. So you have always pretended to hate me?" Zoro asked, trying to clear the situation, Sanji nodded, "I don't really hate you at all, I kind of…" Sanji trailed off, Zoro's eyes widened slightly but his concentration was broken by a shouting idiot. "Sanji! Food now!" Luffy shouted,

Sanji and Zoro both growled, "No you idiot! Wait until Nami-San and Robin-Chan is awake!" Sanji told. Sanji could see a little plan working in Luffys head, "Don't you car-!" Sanji was too let when Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs, "EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" When Luffy shouted that he got a shoe print in he face comically.

Mean while Chopper was talking with Ai. (I'm going to translate what the duck is saying) "Huh? What do you mean?" Chopper asked. "I made the grassy-guy go." Ai answered, "You made Zoro go out?" Chopper asked. Ai nodded "I made Grassy-guy go out to mummy and apologize; But Reindeer-San cannot tell mummy I did that okay?" Ai quacked happily, Chopper nodded.

Just that second, Sanji came in and with a cigarette in between his lips, "Ah… Sanji, I heard Luffy shout something…" Chopper trailed off when Sanji walked past him and put on his apron. "Chopper I think it would be best if you take this piece of bread and Ai with you, If Luffy see's Ai he might try and eat her" Sanji sighed.

Chopper nodded and took some bread, "No, No, I wanna stay with mummy!" Ai quacked, "C'mon Ai we need to go before Luffy see's you… It wont be a good thing if he does" Chopper said picking the little duckling up. "Sanji, are you going to make breakfast now?" Chopper asked stopping in the door way. The Cook nodded, "Might as well… Stupid Captain shouted everyone, Idiot waking Nami-San and Robin-Chan from their beauty sleep" Sanji growled.

Chopper tilted his head, "Okay… I'll be in my office." The little Reindeer said, then ran to the infirmary with the white duckling in his arms.

**XXxSanjixXxZoroxXx**

**Yay… One chapter done, Sorry this is taking a long time to update, I'm writing on the School's computers because at home the internet is totally wiped, so I use this. *Sigh***

**Well until next time, Write in the Reviews of what you want to happen next **_**OR**_** What Ai could do to bring the Blondy and Mossy together.**

**By LunaSAMMA, Kawaii~**


	4. Growing

**Duck Love. it may not be as good as I think it is. please don't make any horrible reviews. i don't like those kinds of reviews. so as I was doing. The story is called Duck love, Rated M (For pre-caution), bark ARC. and after water 7 arc. oh its the Japanese version.**

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own OnePiece or the characters, I just use them for the FanFiction.

Responds|

**Chapter 3- **Growing.

Sanji was stopping Luffy from getting into the fridge and cupboard, "I said… No! Wait until Nami-San and Robin-Chan come in!" Sanji shouted kicking the captain back across the kitchen… again. Zoro moved his head to dodge the flying captain. The looked up at the guarding cook, Sanji noticed Zoro looking at him "What is it?" Sanji asked irritably, Zoro didn't answer That second A orange haired woman walked into the galley, "Morning Sanji-Kun" Nami greeted.

"Good morning Nami-Swan~! Your beauty sleep sure has paid off~!" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes and his legs spinning wildly, Zoro held back an urge to comment on the weird behaviour again until the raven-head entered and Sanji greeted her similarly like he greeted Nami. "Stupid cook, Go dance your way to the kitchen and make some food already" Zoro insulted, "Yeah Zoro you tell 'em!" Luffy encouraged. "No seconds!" Sanji growled pointing at Luffy, "And you Zoro, can wait longer!" Sanji continued

"What! No seconds?!" Luffy asked gum-dropped looking like he was about to cry, Zoro just sighed roughly and stood up and walked out the kitchen, and passed Franky and Usopp, who were walking up the stairs to the galley, "Oh Zoro…Where are you going? The Kitchen is this way" Usopp gestured a thumb to the galley, "I'm going to the training room" Zoro answered angrily, which startled Usopp a little, "O-Oh alright then… s-see ya'" Usopp stuttered then continued his way to the galley.

Once Zoro was alone in his training room, and about to pick up a weight, he heard a high-pitched voice shout his name, he looked around and then out the window. The first thing he saw from the window was Chopper on deck shouting him, he opened the window "What is it chopper?" Zoro asked, "Ai wants to…" Chopper trailed off and looked at the white duckling then back up and Zoro, "Ai wants to sit with you!" Chopper shouted up, Zoro just stared at Chopper then the window closed.

Chopper looked down at Ai, "I don't think he wants to" Chopper said to Ai, The duckling sighed and quacked again, "You want to get Sanji?... Alright then" Chopper agreed and ran to the kitchen but hid Ai behind his back, "Sanji?" Chopper asked. "What is it Chopper?" Sanji answered kindly watching the crew eat, "C-Can you come with me… someone wants to… talk to you" Chopper was listening to Ai and then translated it in his own words.

Sanji raised an eye brow then saw the little white Duckling's head pop up from hind Choppers hat. "Oh yeah…. Sure" Sanji said. Walking over to Chopper and out the galley. The crew were quiet for a second but then continued eating.

"What whats up Ai-San?" Sanji asked picking up the duckling and petting her, "She says: She wants to stay with her mommy… that's you Sanji" Chopper translated. Sanji chuckled softly, "Does she now, Well… you can stay with me, but be carful not to get noticed by my captain" Sanji informed. The duckling nodded and then snuggled into Sanji's hand. "Well Sanji, I'll go see what got into Zoro" Chopper said looking up at the training room. "Yeah, you do that… Oh Chopper?" Sanji started,

Chopper looked up at Sanji, "C-Can you… ask Zoro something for me? I doubt he'll answer… but can you find out for me" Sanji asked, "Yeah what's the question?" Chopper nodded, Sanji moved down and whispered it into Choppers ear, "Can you see if Zoro likes me too?" Sanji asked shyly. Chopper nodded then ran off to the ladder, which lead to the training room. Sanji put Ai in his apron pocket and headed for the kitchen again.

Chopper knocked on the floor door and heard Zoro's voice say "Enter" Chopper lifted the door and climbed into the training room. Zoro wasn't training at all he was sitting down with his legs crossed on the leather seats. "Zoro am I disturbing you at all?" Chopper whispered, "No" Zoro answered. "would you mind me asking you questions?" Chopper asked, "Not at all, what do you want?" Zoro said friendly, "Well… how come your up here and not eating with the others?" Chopper asked.

"I got agitated and went here to cool down" The moss-head answered, "Oh… Sanji again?" Chopper sighed, "Yepp" Was Zoro's reply, "Do you like Sanji?" Chopper ask forwardly, Zoro pulled a strange expression… "L-Like how?... as Nakama or…" Zoro stuttered, "Um… Which ever way you like him" Chopper cleared up, "I… I like him as nakama" Zoro answered quickly, "Do you… like him more then nakama?" Chopper asked again. Zoro blushed lightly and turned away with no reply, '_I guessing that's a no then' _Chopper thought. He turned around about to leave but was stopped by Zoro saying.

"Maybe" Chopper turned around to look at the blushing swordsman, "Huh?" Chopper asked. "I-I might like him more then nakama"

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tiny and small! Sorry guys, I know I suck… but I'll try and get it as long as I can… I'm am extremely terrible at writing long chapters but I'll try my best,**_

_**By LunaSAMAA Kawaii~**_


End file.
